


Usnavi, Vanessa, And The Great Comet of 1812

by Tigerstar



Category: In the Heights - Miranda, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, In the Heights - Freeform, M/M, Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812, Sonny is a good bro, Suicide Attempt, Usnavi deserve better, more tags to come probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerstar/pseuds/Tigerstar
Summary: Usnavi is young, he loves Andrei with all his heartalso known as the great comet au no one asked for.





	1. The Private and Intimate Life Of The House

There was a war going on out there somewhere, and Andrei wasn’t here. Countess Claudia had sent her two grandsons to live with their godmother while Usnavi waited on his return, Usnavi was young. He loved Andrei with all his heart, or at least he was quite convinced he was. Sonny had been sent with him as well, Sonny was good, Usnavi’s cousin and closest friend. 

The woman they had been sent to was one of Claudia’s friends, Daniella was old school, the Grand Dame of Washington Heights, Sonny and Usnavi’s godmother she was strict but kind.

 

“Usnavi! Sonny!” Daniella said, embracing her godsons as they entered her home, “Welcome to Washington Heights!” and pulled away “My cousin and I are happy to be with you, while we wait on Andrei.” Usnavi said, happily. Daniella smiled and then turned to address a servant “Well? Bring in their things, what are you waiting for?” she said, “Get the fire going, you two are half frozen, I’m sure! And Usnavi, cariño, you get more handsome every time I see you!” Usnavi smiled, “Thank you, it’s much colder here than it is back home.” he said gazing at Daniella with kind, glittering eyes. “Yes! It is very cold but also very homely,” she said.

Daniella left to get them something to drink, Sonny glanced over at Usnavi who was staring out the window looking far off and he sighed, “I miss him, Sonny. I can’t take all this waiting! I want Andrei here now! I haven’t gotten a letter from him in months, what if he doesn’t come back?” He said Daniella entered the room, holding a tray with three cups of coffee on it. “Now we’ll talk,” she said sitting down, “Usnavi, I congratulate you and Andrei, you’ve managed to hook a very good man. He will be this family’s saving grace.” 

Usnavi flushed happily, “Yes, but his father, Prince Washington doesn’t like me or Andrei marrying me.” he said, “Don’t worry, nothing but an old man’s crotchety. The answers simple, just become friends with Andrei’s brother, Benny, when he likes you so will the Prince. You’re a clever child, all will be well.”

~

The prince was crazy. He fell asleep at the table, he was full of childish vanities and he forgot things. He had aged so very much.

People enjoyed him, though, he told stories of the past century and gave harsh, scathing critique. He was a stern, cruel old man, living alone with his son. Andrei’s family, totally messed up.

Of course, that was during the few hours when they had guests, besides that there were many other hours of the day, during which the private and intimate life of the house continued.

“Bring me slippers!” The Prince yelled at Benny, “Bring me my wine if you’re not too busy obsessing over those one or two letters the Rosario girl sent you.” “No, father, of course not,” Benny said rushing off to get the things for his father. Of course, Benny constantly re-read the letters, Benny was plain and he had no friends and never went anywhere, he was never invited, his father made sure of that. After all who would take care of him? “Hurry up, boy! I could hurt you. I could hurt you! Just like you could hurt me!” the prince yelled, “But I never, ever would! No, father!” Benny said, “And time moves on, and nothing ever happens to me, and Usnavi De La Vega is coming at noon.” 

“Usnavi is young and worthless and dumb!” The prince stood from his chair and went upstairs, Benny flinched as a door slammed violently. Was this all he’d make of his life? Would he never be happy, would he never have a wife? He had fallen in love with Nina Rosario who lived not too far away and he often wrote her letters while she was away at college, but despite this, he seemed to have completely given up on ever getting married. 

The prince came back downstairs, “Maybe I’ll marry someone myself, maybe that girl down the street, that cheap french thing.” he said, Benny scowled at the thought, “Oh, don’t make that face, let an old man have his fun!” he snapped. “But she’s using you! She just wants your money!” Benny pleaded, “It’s my money and I’ll throw it where I want to. Not at you!” he yelled in Benny’s face, “And certainly not at Andrei’s little whore! That stupid, insolent boy!” The Prince stumbled back, “Where… where are my glasses? Where are they? Where are my glasses!” he yelled, turning around and looking for them. 

They were there on his head, but Benny said nothing, oh the pride of sacrifice.


	2. The Opera

“May I present Usnavi De La Vega,” a servant said, leading him into the room, “Oh, hello.” Benny said as Usnavi walked in, “Come in, please.” Usnavi found this strange, he had heard plenty of stories about Benny, all about how much of a troublemaker he had been, Usnavi wasn’t expecting for him to be this quiet and timid. “Hello,” He greeted kindly. 

From the first glance Benny could understand why his brother loved Usnavi, he seemed kind and sensible, he was handsome and looked like a happy guy. “I DO NOT WANT TO SEE HIM!” a roaring voice sounded from upstairs, “I’m sorry, my father can be… intense.” Benny said, Usnavi grinned softly “I’m not afraid of anyone, one old man isn’t going to change that.” he said.

It was true, not much scared Usnavi, but Benny’s odd hesitation and unnatural manner unnerved him. Of course, he liked Benny, the two had been friends when they were young children before Usnavi and Sonny had moved in with Claudia. Now he seemed strained and constrained. It was a little irksome, but Usnavi did not want to alienate him. The prince entered the room, in little more than his underclothes Usnavi paled at the sight and turned his gaze away awkwardly, “Oh! Usnavi, I did not know you were here I apologize, I came down in this only to see my son. God as my witness, I didn’t know!” He said loudly, obviously, he did know Usnavi was there. 

The prince looked at Usnavi once, head to toe, and he left muttering. “Maybe you should go, we can meet again sometime when he’s not so…” Benny trailed off but Usnavi knew what he meant, “Before you go, I want you to know that I’m happy you and my brother found happiness together.” Usnavi smiled.

~

 

Usnavi wandered idly down the street, re-reading the letter that Andrei had sent him. He missed him, Usnavi sighed softly. It hadn’t been that long ago that they’d met for the first time. They were at some party, Usnavi remembered the blur of the crowd as they danced, almost overwhelming. He had been standing alone by a banquet table when he saw Andrei for the first time, he was tall and handsome and Usnavi liked him immediately. He spent the next hour trying to get his attention without making it seem obvious, he had just given up when Andrei invited him to dance.

From there on he wrote letters to him nightly, his life seemed to get better every letter that Andrei wrote him. He was in love, Andrei asked for his hand before the end of the month. Abuela Claudia had given her blessing and everything was so amazing. 

Then the war began, Andrei had enlisted at once, promising Usnavi he would come back to him. The letters came, some within a week of Usnavi’s own, some had months between. Where was he? Usnavi sighed, he wanted Andrei with him here, just them together and no one else. 

Maybe he would come today, maybe he came already and he was sitting in the drawing room, and Usnavi simply forgot.

~

“Hurry up! Stop complaining we’ll miss the curtain!” Daniella yelled as they entered the theatre. Hundreds of men and women moved about the audience as the three walked to their box, wearing evening dress and uniforms. Usnavi and Sonny had not been seen in Washington Heights in many years, though everyone knew at least vaguely of Usnavi’s engagement. 

A servant announced Pete, a tall man who was apparently somewhat famous in the Heights, Usnavi glanced over, noticing Sonny’s eyes followed him. Helene entered the theatre, the queen of society, beautiful and barely dressed “This was Vanessa’s wife, though it was obvious there was no love between them. “Ah yes, Helene, how are you. Where have you been and how is Vanessa? He never used to forget us.” Daniella said, Usnavi remembered Vanessa, she was a little frustrated and a little bitter, but a nice woman in general. “You must tell her to come and visit us!” “I will implore her to do so.”

 

The curtain rose and everyone turned to watch the show. Usnavi could not follow or even listen to the music. He watched the strangely dressed actors and painted cardboard, listening to the odd songs and tones. Everyone feigned delight. There was a rush of cold air and a tall handsome man entered the room, walking down the aisle like this was his own home. He moved with a swagger that would have been ridiculous if he wasn’t so good looking. This was Helene’s brother, Anatole Kuragin. Even though it was the middle of the act he walked in casually, his eyes scanned the crowd and stopped on Usnavi, then he took his place next to Pete in the front row.

Usnavi attempted to pay attention to the show, the war horns, and mournful tunes and music, many fights and tombstones. Usnavi turned around and his eyes met Anatole’s, he was speaking softly to Pete and though he couldn’t hear him he knew he was talking about him. Usnavi desperately tried to pay attention, but he kept turning to look back at Anatole, every time he was looking at him. 

There was a terrible noise and a clatter, everyone cheered and clapped as the show ended. They began to gather their things to leave and there was a rush of cold air and Anatole entered the box.


	3. Usnavi And Anatole

Anatole walked in calmly, looking Usnavi over, “I was hoping I would get to see you ever since the Lasharyiagans Ball where I had the pleasure of seeing you.” He said, “How do you like the performance? Just last week, one of them fell down off the stage.” Anatole was sensible and simple, bold and natural. He was as handsome up close as at a distance. “You know, Usnavi, we are having a costume party soon, you ought to come!” He said, Usnavi flushed “Oh I-” he began “Please come, you must come.” Anatole insisted. 

As they talked Anatole’s eyes never left the bare skin showing through Usnavi’s clothes. Usnavi was certain that Anatole was taken with him, that odd barrier of modesty he had always felt with strangers was not here with Anatole, in fact, Usnavi felt like Anatole might grab him by the waist and kiss him. And why did the idea of it happening sound so nice to Usnavi? 

He shook the idea out of his head “So, how do you like Washington Heights.” He asked awkwardly, “Well, at first I didn’t like it much as what makes a town pleasant is the beautiful men and women there. But now I like it.” Usnavi blushed at the flirting, they spoke of ordinary things and yet Usnavi felt oddly close to Anatole. 

Daniella and Sonny where only a few feet from them and yet it felt as if he and Anatole were the only ones here. “Please come to the party, Usnavi, you will be the most attractive person there, I’m sure.” Anatole insisted. 

“I-I’ll have to think about it.” Usnavi said, Anatole smiled wide. Someone called him down from in the audience, Anatole said his goodbyes and left.

~

“Good evening, Vanessa. Studying?” Anatole said, entering his sister-in-law’s drawing room, sitting down in the chair beside her and put his feet up on the table.

Vanessa seemed slightly annoyed at his intrusion, she had obviously been home for a while and had made herself comfortable, her waistcoat was unbuttoned and her hair had been tied back out of her face.

“Yeah,” She said, sounding uninterested, “How was the opera.” She did not look up from her book, if Anatole noticed her indifference he didn’t care as he continued anyway. “Lovely, Usnavi De La Vega was there with his family.” Vanessa looked up at the mention of his name, “Andrei’s fiancee? Yeah, I knew him when we were children, he’s a nice man.” She said, Anatole chuckled, “Indeed.” He said, Vanessa glance at him suspiciously for a moment. 

“Look, Pete is coming around and we’re going to the club? Will you come?” He asked, standing and holding his hand out to Vanessa, she chuckled “Sure.” she said, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her out of her chair. “Lend me fifty rubles?” he said, smiling.

~

Perhaps this wasn’t the best idea, Anatole, Pete and Helene had all wandered off on their own accord and Vanessa had found her way to the bar. Not a particularly good idea, as the doctor had told her that alcohol could be dangerous to her, but she drank a lot anyway, of course perhaps she had already had too much.

 

The other two were sitting away, overlooking the crowd of people, talking of various people. Anatole laughed “If I could have anyone tonight,” He said, taking a drink from his glass, “I’d have Usnavi.” Pete snorted, “You’re a married man, remember?” he said, “Don’t talk to me of that! It doesn’t matter and I don’t give a damn, I’ll keep drinking and dancing till I die.” he laughed. “He’s handsome but his fiancee’s quite the shot. Wouldn’t risk dueling him, besides, Usnavi seems loyal to him. Better wait till he’s married.”

There was shouting from the other side of the club. They both looked over and saw Vanessa, who could barely stand and was very drunk, challenging a man Helene was dancing with to a duel. “Oh, no.” Anatole said. “Vanessa! Stop you’re drunk!” Anatole told her, “I don’t care!” she slurred, “How dare he touch her!” Helene rushed forward, “He will kill you, you idiot!” she yelled, “So, I’ll be killed, what’s it to you?” Vanessa snapped

“The adversaries have refused a reconciliation, so we will proceed with the duel” Someone said, they both took their places on either side of the room. The two advanced on each other, “Wait, not yet!” Anatole yelled to Vanessa but she shot anyway, hitting him in the shoulder. 

“No!” He snapped, “Wait, I didn’t-” Vanessa began  
“Shut up! My turn.” he said, taking aim at Vanessa.

He fired

Someone screamed 

“Missed,” he muttered. The duel was at an end, and Vanessa was the winner, but she felt like an idiot. Was this how she was going to spend the rest of her life?

~

Usnavi had been feeling odd, a good odd, since he and Anatole had spoken. He had decided to go to his party, he felt slightly guilty as he thought about Andrei, had he broken faith. No, no! He hadn’t lead Anatole on at all, he had no need to be guilty. The party was loud and crowded, people moved around him in pairs, laughing and talking, he felt almost frightened. It was strange, he looked around moving blindly. 

Someone offered him something in a wineglass, he took it almost without thinking. 

He was on his third glass of whatever alcohol he had been handed when a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and he jumped in surprise, he turned his head and found his face inches from Anatole’s. “I apologize, I didn’t mean to scare you.” he said, turning Usnavi around and pulling him close, taking him to the middle of the room to dance with him., taking the glass from his hand and setting it down on a nearby table. “I- uh. The house is beautiful.” Usnavi said quickly, “Sonny would like this place, so would Daniella. She has a nice house too, sorry, I don’t mean to be awkward. Uh, this party is nice, I didn’t know there would be so many people. Say something so I don’t stress?” he rambled awkwardly. Anatole didn’t seem to mind, “You are enchanting,” He complimented and Usnavi blushed harder than he thought possible, he looked away, “Don’t lower your eyes, I love you.” Anatole insisted, lifting Usnavi’s chin back, “I am in love, dear, I am in love.” he insisted.

Usnavi’s mind drifted to Andrei but oddly he couldn’t bring himself to care. He allowed Anatole to continue his compliments, “You’re beautiful. I’m in love with you.” Anatole said and he dipped his head near Usnavi’s shoulder, he felt his lips against his neck. Andrei reappeared in his mind and he jolted, pushing Anatole away, “Don’t say that!” he squeaked in embarrassment “I’m engaged! I love someone else. He’ll come home and we’re gonna get married, I-I can’t do this to him!” he said beginning to sound frantic.

Anatole’s brow furrowed “Don’t speak to me of that, I am madly, madly in love with you! It is not my fault you are bewitching!” He insisted. Usnavi didn’t understand anything tonight, and he didn’t want to, he grasped for something to say, finding nothing. Anatole seemed to understand anyway, he shushed Usnavi “No need to be scared, my love, I’m here.” Anatole moved to kiss him and for a very brief moment Usnavi leaned forward as well, then he remembered Andrei and he pushed Anatole away desperately, pulling away from his hold keeping him pressed against his chest. “Usnavi!” He yelled following him as Usnavi hurried outside, all of a sudden it was to crowded and he had to get outside, stumbling hard. What had he drank? He shouldn’t be this drunk.

He rushed outside into the garden and Anatole caught up to him, grabbing his arm, Usnavi tried to pull it away, "Usnavi, is it possible I will never see you again? Don’t go, I love you, Usnavi!” Anatole insisted., “You’re hurting me!” Usnavi yelped, he took a step back and his leg buckled beneath him in his drunken state, Anatole’s arm wrapped around his waist before he could hit the ground and pressed Usnavi’s body against his own, his other hand pressed against the back of his neck and pulled him close.

 

Anatole’s burning lips pressed against his, Usnavi was trembling. What about Andrei?  
But he didn’t care, he loved Anatole, how else could this have happened? He couldn’t help but love Anatole. He went with him willingly as Anatole pulled him back inside, dancing with him and didn’t fight as Anatole kissed his lips, his neck. His common sense told him this wouldn’t end well, but he couldn’t find himself able to care.


	4. Sonny Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is some heavily implied sexual content

“Dear Andrei,” Vanessa read aloud as she wrote, “What is happening with the war? Are we driving back the french? Have you had to fight? Sometimes I wish I were there, doing something with my life instead of sitting here and feeling sorry for myself. The man I shot is recovering, he’ll be alright.” she sighed and leaned back in her chair, looking out the window beside her. What was she missing? She knew it was something but she didn’t know what it was.

“Usnavi is in town, I’ve heard wonderful things about him, I envy your happiness.”

~

Dear Andrei, 

What more could he write after all that had happened? Did Usnavi have to choose one of the two, would he have to break it off? He sighed loudly leaning back on the arm of the couch, the cat lounging in his lap. It had been a few weeks since the party, Usnavi spending most of his time sneaking out to see Anatole and wondering how he was supposed to decide. 

“Mail’s here!” Daniella yelled coming into the living room where he and Sonny were. Usnavi picked up the cat, tore the letters from Daniella’s hand and sprinted upstairs as fast as he could, locking his bedroom door behind him. He put the cat down, sitting down at the desk. He opened the one from Benny first, 

 

Usnavi,

I’m sorry about what happened last time you were here. My father is a tired old man and he must be forgiven, please come and see us again soon.

-Benny

 

Benny had sent him a few letters before and they had always been very short. Usnavi turned his attention to the letter from Anatole, he had expected more praise and compliments that he enjoyed so much, and there was but there was more.

An elopement proposal.

Anatole begged him to leave with him, saying that if Usnavi loved him, he’d take him away to marry him. Begging him to give him his answer in person. Begging him to say yes.

Yes. yes, Usnavi loved him. How else could he have this letter in his hand? He read the letter over and over again, and then left for Anatole’s home.  
Anatole was pressing him against a wall and kissing him hard within seconds of having entered the house, “I’ll go with you Anatole,” Usnavi said, promising he loved him, staying much longer than he should but he didn’t care. He let Anatole lead him into the bedroom and pin him to the bed, feeling Anatole tug at his clothes. 

He shouldn’t do this.

 

He didn’t care

 

He let Anatole have his way with him.

~

There was something going on that Usnavi didn’t want them to know about, Sonny was certain. Sonny could tell, Usnavi had been acting strangely, staring at nothing with a dreamy look in his eye, laughing at nothing, and not to mention how he had taken the letter from Daniella and how quickly he left for his room after. He was hiding something,

Sonny had gone to his room and found the letter, Usnavi wouldn’t actually consider eloping would he? There was no way he had fallen in love with a man he barely knew! Sonny barely slept that night, waiting for Usnavi to come back home. 

Usnavi didn’t come back until late in the morning, that same far off look in his eyes, but there was sadness too. “Usnavi!” He said, Usnavi looked at him and Sonny desperately searched for something to say but Usnavi knew what this was about “You read the letter, didn’t you?” he said, “Yes-” 

“Good! I’m glad, I didn’t want to hide this from you and you not know what happened.” He said, smiling like this was a good thing. “Usnavi, what about Andrei what about this family?” Sonny asked, “What? Sonny, this is different I love him!” Usnavi said, “I’m happy! You don’t understand!” 

“Are you sure he loves you?” Sonny responded, “What? You read the letter yourself of course he does!” Usnavi said moving away from Sonny.

“Usnavi, what- are you breaking up with Andrei?” Sonny said, desperately trying to get Usnavi to see reason. “Maybe I am! Maybe everything is over between us, he loves me and I’m going with him!” he snapped, “Usnavi, I won’t let this happen, I’ll tell Daniella,” Sonny yelled, what had Anatole said to him to make him act like this?

Usnavi looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger, “What do you mean? For gods sake, don’t tell anyone, I trusted you enough to tell you this! Don’t do this to me!” He begged grabbing Sonny’s arm, “Usnavi, I don’t trust him! I’m afraid for you, I’m afraid you’re going to your ruin!” Sonny said, he felt tears threaten to fall and he blinked them away desperately. 

Usnavi was angry now, “Then I’ll go to my ruin! It’s not your decision and not your business! Forget I said anything!” he yelled, turning and running up the stairs, “Usnavi!” Sonny called, trying to follow him. “Leave me alone! I hate you Sonny! I hate you!” Usnavi said, practically screaming. Sonny froze and Usnavi sprinted up the stairs, slamming his door shut and locking it.

Without any more reflection Usnavi wrote the thing he’d been dreading to Benny. 

 

No need for apologies, forget everything and forgive me but I can’t marry Andrei.

 

~

 

“Anatole? What are you doing?” Vanessa asked, watching Anatole gather some things. “Vanessa, old friend, tonight I go away! I’ve found a new pleasure and I’m taking him away! I’ll send you a letter from Poland.” Anatole said happily, “Elopement? You’re already married, you idiot.” Vanessa said, Anatole scowled, “Don’t speak to me of that, I will not deprive myself of this one. Lend me fifty rubles?” Anatole asked, Vanessa rolled her eyes, but gave him the money.

The preparations had all been made, Usnavi was supposed to be on the back porch waiting for Anatole by ten and they’d leave for Poland and get married by an unfrocked priest. They had the passport, had the horses and the money. Anatole was pacing back and forth in the study, Pete was sitting by him, “Anatole, are you really going to do this? There’s still time to end this all. I mean, sure you might manage to get away but if you think his family isn’t going to try and find him you’re either stupid or just don’t care.” Pete tried to reason. “Look, if this marriage isn’t valid then I’m off the hook and if it is it won’t matter. No one abroad is going to know or care, I told you! Now hurry up, it’s time.”

 

~

A maid was waiting for them when they arrived, “Come in through the courtyard or you’ll be seen! He’ll come out to you from there.” she said, leading Anatole through the courtyard and up to the porch.

Daniella was standing on the porch, a shotgun was in her hands and she looked furious. “You will not enter MY house, scoundrel!” she roared.


	5. Usnavi Very Ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Suicide Attempt, Violence, Blood

“Where is he?” Daniella yelled at Sonny, wordlessly Sonny pointed up the stairs, he was pale and shocked at what had gone on. Daniella stormed up the stairs, Sonny could hear yelling and a few moments later Daniella reappeared down the stairs, dragging a terrified and half dressed Usnavi behind her. “Let me go!” he yelled, desperately trying to to free his arm from her grip. 

“You shameful good-for-nothing idiot!” She roared, “You dirty, nasty wench of a thing. Don’t you say anything!” she silenced as he tried to speak, Usnavi looked away trying to find some escape from this situation “Listen to me when I speak to you! You LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!” she screamed at him, Usnavi was shaking, tears streaming down his face as he got to his feet, Daniella moved to grab his wrist but Usnavi cried out “Don’t touch me! Leave me alone!” 

“What are we supposed to tell Claudia? What do we tell your fiancee?” She snapped, “I don’t have a fiancee! I’ve refused him!” Usnavi yelled back, “Usnavi, please…” Sonny moved closer to him but Usnavi moved away “Don’t touch me!” he yelled. “Why didn’t he come here and openly ask for your hand? You weren’t kept under lock and key! And even if he had carried you off don’t you think Claudia or Andrei would have found him? He’s a scoundrel he’s a rat!” Daniella yelled.

“He’s better than any of you! Sonny why? Why did you have to interfere, leave me alone!” he yelled, and he threw himself down on the sofa. “Usnavi!” Daniella yelled, “Usnavi,” she repeated, softer this time. But Usnavi didn’t respond. 

“Let him sleep,” she told Sonny, leading him away.

But Usnavi was not asleep, he didn’t sleep all that night, he stayed awake waiting for Anatole.

~

It was late when a servant knocked on the door to Vanessa’s study, “Daniella’s here, Ma’am, she wants to speak to her, she says it’s important.” he said, “Jesus, what does she want at this hour? Tell her I’m busy.” Vanessa said and returned her attention to her work. Moments later the door busted open and an extremely angry Daniella entered the room. “Vanessa, I know, I’m sorry it’s late but we need your help! There’s ruin at the door!” She yelled, “Daniella?” Vanessa said, looking at her friend curiously, 

“Usnavi’s let down the family!” 

“What?”

“He’s tried to elope!”

“What?”

“Usnavi and ANATOLE KURAGIN!” 

“What!” 

 

Vanessa stood, Usnavi couldn’t be the person Anatole was trying to elope with, could he? “We need your help!” Daniella begged, “Oh, god that idiot! They’ll lock him up for years, Anatole is already married!” Vanessa said, “He’s married? Oh, god when Usnavi finds out…” Daniella breathed deeply, “You have to find him and tell him to get out of Washington Heights because if I find him it won’t be pretty.” 

“At once,” 

~

“Leave me alone!” Usnavi yelled, “Usnavi please-” Sonny said trying to calm him, “No! Anatole will still come back for me! I know he will, he loves me!” Usnavi yelled, “Usnavi, Anatole is already married!” Sonny said, Usnavi went silent and the color drained out of his face. “G-go away!” he sobbed, Sonny left him alone.

 

It was nearly three am when Sonny was awoken by the sound of something breaking in the hallway, he ignored it assuming he had imagined it. Then his door shook, he turned his head to see the door knob move and Usnavi almost fall into the floor as the door opened, he was looking around like he didn’t know how he got here. Was he drunk? “Usnavi?” Sonny said quietly, Usnavi looked at him, neither spoke for several minutes. Then Usnavi suddenly burst into sobs and practically threw himself on Sonny, “I’m sorry!” He slurred, “I’m sorry, Sonny, I don’t hate you I could never hate you, I’m sorry! I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry” 

“Usnavi. Navi, please calm down.” Sonny said, but of course it didn’t work, Usnavi continued to sob into his shoulder. “I’m sorry for not listening to you, I’m sorry I blamed you! I’m sorry I was gonna leave you, I’m sorry for…. For this… for what I did.” he cried, “Usnavi, sorry for what?” Sonny asked. Usnavi didn’t respond, only crying harder, “Usnavi what did you do?” Sonny demanded, pushing Usnavi up to look at him, Usnavi said nothing just held out a small glass bottle to him, Sonny took it from him and looked at the label.

Arsenic

Terror rushed through Sonny, “Usnavi, listen to me. Did you drink this?” Sonny demanded, Usnavi didn’t respond “Usnavi, did you drink this? Tell me!” he let out a massive sob and nodded. “Oh god, Usnavi why.” Usnavi said nothing, his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped forward against Sonny. Panicked, Sonny yelled desperately for Daniella, he could hear her run up the stairs and she appeared in the doorway, “Oh my god!” she yelled, taking Usnavi from him, feeling for his pulse. “Go! Down the block and find the doctor, don’t come back until he’s with you!” She told him, Sonny ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not even stopping to get a jacket despite the fact that it was snowing and he was in pajamas. He barely remembered finding the doctor, and running back to the house with him following behind.

He had ushered he and Daniella out of the room, he was sitting huddled on the couch, Daniella pacing the room. Was Usnavi going to be ok? What would happen if he wasn’t? What would happen if he would be?

All they could do was wait.

~

“You promised Usnavi you’d marry him and were about to elope?” Vanessa demanded, Anatole sat in a chair, looking as if this was no big deal. “Vanessa, I don’t consider myself bound to answer questions but to me in that tone.” he answered simply.

Her eyes, already dark with anger, filled with fury and she seized Anatole by the collar and punched him across the face, “Do you think this is funny you fucking idiot?” she yelled, shaking him violently. “What, come now, this is stupid!” Anatole said, Vanessa had hit him hard, blood poured down his face from his nose. Vanessa lifted him up and pinned him down against the table, grabbing a paper weight on the desk, “Wait! No! No don’t!” Anatole yelled as she lifted it threateningly, “You’re a fucking idiot! You’ve manipulated a nineteen year old into thinking he’s in love with you! Who knows what the consequences of this will be? You’re a son-of-a-bitch and I don’t know what’s keeping me from taking the pleasure of smashing your head in with this!” She yelled in his face. 

“Did you promise to marry him?” Vanessa demanded, “I didn’t think this would happen, I didn’t promise because-” 

“Do you have any letters from him?” Anatole pulled them from his pocket and handed them to Vanessa. She moved away, letting Anatole sit up, “Tomorrow you have to get out of the Heights.” She said, “What? Why?” 

“And you can’t ever tell anyone about what’s happened. If you have any respect for Usnavi you won’t, he’s a person with feelings and he’s not just there for your pleasure. And if you ever come near him again I’ll kill you, understand?” She snarled. Anatole nodded desperately. “Good, get out,”

~

Sonny hadn’t left Usnavi’s side since the doctor allowed them in to see him, which must have been at least eight hours ago now. Usnavi hadn’t woken up, Sonny sat in the chair beside his bed and wrote a letter to Vanessa about what had happened. 

Usnavi’s very sick, everyone’s worried about him, he’s poisoned himself with a bit of arsenic. He woke me in the middle of the night and told me what he’d done. The doctor was here for several hours with the antidotes, and now Usnavi’s out of danger but he hasn’t woken up. And Andrei is coming back, we wait with dread.

 

He heard the sheets move from the bed and he looked over, Usnavi moved a little turning to look at Sonny, “Sonny..” he said weakly and started to cry, he reached his hand out to him, Sonny moved closer and took Usnavi’s hand, letter forgotten. “I’m sorry.” Usnavi sobbed, “This is all my fault.” Sonny hushed him, “No, Usnavi it’s not I promise.” he said.

“I told you I hated you, I’m so sorry.” he said, Sonny was crying now too, “It’s ok, Usnavi, it’s ok I promise.” Sonny said, trying to calm him down. “I love you, Sonny, I-I’m so sorry.” he said, Sonny pulled Usnavi into a hug gently. “It’s ok, I forgive you, it’s ok.” he promised. Usnavi crying stopped and his breathing evened out, Sonny carefully laid him back down on the bed. What was going to happen when Andrei came back?


	6. Vanessa & Usnavi

“It’s good to see you.” Andrei said, Vanessa looked at her old friend. It was strange seeing him after everything that happened. “And you too,” She said, “I’ve been away too long, I don’t mean to trouble you but I’ve received refusal from Usnavi, and I heard that your brother in law having sought his hand or something of that kind.” 

“Yes, something like that.” Vanessa said, Andrei handed her a small packet of letters, “Here are his letters, please give them to him for me.” he said, “Usnavi’s sick, he almost died.” She said, “I much regret her illness,” Andrei said sadly. “Come on, Andrei, surely you can try to forgive him?” she pleaded, “I can’t, he’s tried to elope and had an affair, maybe one day I’ll be able to forgive him, but I can’t ask his hand again. I hope someone will one day, but I can’t be the person to do that.” He said, “If you wish to remain my friend, never speak of that again.” 

Andrei left soon after and Vanessa decided she needed to see Usnavi.

~

Usnavi was sitting at the piano staring blankly down at the keys, he was very pale and when Vanessa entered the room he looked flustered, Vanessa hurried to him, sitting on the bench next to him, “The prince was- is your friend. He told me once that I should turn to you.” He said, Vanessa didn’t speak, “He’s here now, please, ask him to forgive me.” he asked, Vanessa looked down at the keys and hesitantly put her fingers to them, playing a few notes and repeating the melody.

“Yes, I’ll ask him to but he gave me your letters and-” Vanessa began but Usnavi cut her off “No, I know that all’s over between us, no one would want to have me after this,” he said, “I just… I want to know one thing. Did you love that horrible man.” she asked. “Don’t call him bad!” Usnavi snapped, but then he returned to his sad demeanor “But, I don’t know.” Usnavi began to cry.

For a while, Vanessa had been struggling for her feelings for Usnavi, having even once tried to hate him. But now there wasn’t any room in her to deny it anymore.

“We won’t talk about it anymore, consider me your friend. If you ever need help, or even just someone to speak to, not now but when your mind is clearer, think of me.” Vanessa said, “Don’t talk to me like that” Usnavi sobbed, “I’m not worth it.” 

“Stop. Don’t say that, you still have your whole life ahead of you,” she said, “No, all’s over for me, no one will want me now.” Usnavi said, there was no denying how Vanessa felt for him. “I think you’re wrong.” She said, Usnavi looked at her, she stopped playing and moved her hand to take Usnavi’s.

“If… If you would have me, and if I were free too, I would get down on my knees this instant and ask you for your hand… and for your love.” She said softly.

For the first time in many days, Usnavi smiled, a small laugh escaped him. He was still crying but now they were tears of happiness, Vanessa could feel herself crying as well, she returned the smile gently.

“Usnavi, the doctor’s here.” Daniella said, opening the door. Usnavi stood and went to leave the room, but before he left he stopped, looking over at Vanessa,”Thank you,” He said quietly, and then he left the room, still smiling.

Fighting the tears, Vanessa stood, pulling on her coat, as she left the house, breathing in the cold air. Where did she go now? Not back home, not to the club. Everything else seemed so dark and pathetic compared to that last look Usnavi had given her, she almost wished she could live in that moment forever. 

It was clear and cold, and above the dirty streets and darkened houses stretched the starry sky above and it seemed like she was seeing it for the first time, above her shone the comet. She had read of people once thinking that it predicted untold horrors and the end of the world.

But for her, the comet brought no fear, no, she looked at it joyfully. With this comet, it felt like a new beginning for Vanessa, and, if Usnavi was willing, a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> Pika-Ace on tumblr helped me come up with the concept for this so go check her out! Also please comment!


End file.
